Sleeping Beauty
by GiRl-YoU-dOn'T-kNoW-176
Summary: Troy and Gabi were best friends when they were little, but 16 years later, when they meet again after being separated, troy doesnt remember anything. Gab is left heartbroken. will troy ever remember? will they fall in love? what will happen? RnR!TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

I kinda changed the story line so i guess reading this chapter again would be a good idea.

**My latest story, hope y'all like it! Its going fine so far for me, though ive just written a chapter.  
anyway, here goes, please review!**

* * *

**Sleeping beauty**

**Flasback (16 years ago)**

"Mommy! Gavvy trew da twecup on my head!" 2 year-old Troy shouted, running to his mother, Lucille, who pulled him onto her lap**.(AN: troy said ' mommy, gabi threw the teacup on my head')**

"Troy, baby, does it hurt really bad?" She cooed, examining the tiny bump on his smooth forehead. She wiped her only son's cheeks, that were stained with tears and kissed her son's forehead.

"Gabi, come here!" Maria Montez called out.

Gabriella, another 2 year old girl with dark, shoulder length curls, chocolate colored orbs and chubby, rosy cheeks, came into the Montez household family room, with her little arms folded across her tiny chest.

"Yes, momma" she asked innocently, even though she was still a baby, she could speak fluently and she was smarter than normal toddlers, unlike Troy, who stuttered and mispronounced most words, like most kids.

"Gabi, why did you hurt him on his head?" Maria gave her daughter a scolding look.

"He said playing tea party with Melody (her doll) and Mr. Whiskers is stupid" she accused, a pout plastered upon her cute face.

"Well Troy, you better apologise." Lucille said, pushing Troy off her lap.

Troy stood facing Gabriella, whose arms were still folded across her chest and there was a demanding look on her face.

"I'm sowwy" he apologised.

"Its okay and I'm sorry I threw the teacup on your head" Gabriella's expression softened and she pulled him into a big bear hug. He returned the hug and then pulled away, interlacing her fingers in his then running off to the playroom, pulling her with him.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Maria mussed.

"Yeah, It's like they are made for each other and they are totally inseparable" Lucille added. Maria smiled and they shared a laugh.

The Boltons' and Montezs' were the best of friends, Carlos Montez, Gabriella's father and Jack Bolton, Troy's father, had been friends since they were in preschool, they finished East high and then went to University of Albuquerque, together. They became basket ball legends and now, finally stopped and decided to get married and settled down with kids. Maria and Lucille were and still are....just inseparable, like Troy and Gabriella. In the future, as Troy and Gabriella always put it, they were destined to marry each other and live happily ever after.

(5 mins later)

Maria and Lucille were joined by their husbands and were laughing and chatting together. Troy and Gabriella came out of the playroom with her arm looped in his. Gabriella was wearing a pretty white wedding dress with a bouquet of flowers in her other hand and a flower veil on her head, while Troy was dressed in a black tuxedo that contrasted perfectly against his light skin and made his cobalt blue orbs and sandy brown tousled hair stand out.

"Mommy, we are pwaying dwess up, can woo gwess wat we are?" Troy asked, a huge grin plastered upon his chubby face.

" Here comes the bride, she's dressed in blue and white, where is the groom, he's in the dressing room, why is he there..." The four adults were cut off by Gabriella, who teased, "Can't find his underwear!"

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed, "It's right dere!" then he smiled coyly, turned around and checked, then he turned back, the stupid grin returning, " Yup! It's dere!" he nodded.

The adults started to laugh while Gabriella's expression turned disgusted.

"I can't believe I'm looking forward to marrying you!" She accused, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Woo know woo want me!" he chuckled, smirking. The adults laughed harder making Gabriella go red in the face.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Maria announced.

Troy lent down to kiss Gabriella but she got the wrong intention and lent backwards, out of his reach, "Sorry, but, I'm not kissing a guy till I'm sixteen"

"I know, I was goin to kiss wor cheeks!" Troy laughed, cheekily.

"Okay" Gabriella agreed, letting Troy kiss her cheek.

**END FLASHBACK**

**16 years later(gabi's POV)**

Those were the good days, I had a friend who I was totally in love with, I had everything and I was happy. A few days after that day, we had to move and it was so sudden that I barely had enough time with him. I still remember how much I cried to stay and to be with him and I still remember the two promises he made for me, one...that we would eventually meet someday and live happily ever after and two...that he would never forget me. He stayed true to his word halfway by coming to East high, my school here in Albuquerque but he doesn't remember me, and it hurts so much. I'm his 'new' best friend, which makes the load in my heart, which is also known as pain, even heavier.

I don't know how I've been able to cope, the only people who actually know and see my pain are my mother and Sharpay and Taylor and Susan, my other three best friends. I told them everything and I also said something even I find hard to believe, after all these years, after all those nights I cried my self to sleep, after all that pain he has caused my once strong, now fragile heart, I'm still in love with him, and I can't stop. Everytime I see him, I fall more in love, everything he does makes me fall more in love with him.

He is no more tiny, chubby and small, he is tall, thin, handsome and has a fit and muscular body. He has six pack abs and properly toned biceps and triceps. His voice is no more cute and cheeky, now it's manly, velvety, husky and just has a way of melting me. On the first day of school this year, I recognised him immediately, not by his name but also by his ocean blue eyes and the tousled, just-out-of-bed, brown hair.

My mom kept asking me if I remembered him after she found out the Boltons' moved here, and I told her the truth, that I did...but he didn't. She kept telling me I should talk to him about it or she could talk to his mother, but I told her to let it go, the last thing I want is for him to remember me because he was told to. I want him to remember me on his own and see if he keeps his promise, other than that, I want nothing.

I sighed and grabbed my book bag that lay on my desk and marched out of my room and started descending the stairs. As I got into the kitchen, I grabbed a nutri grain bar from the pantry and kissed my mothers cheek.

"Bye mom, see you later" I told her, on my way out the back door.

"Bye Gabi, have a great day at school and good luck" she said, and I knew well that the good luck was on the Troy-remembering-me matter.

"Thanks" I added, then got out into the cool and windy atmosphere that surrounded Albuquerque. I hugged my self to keep warm and got into my beloved baby, my car, an old reddish orange Chevvy that was hated by almost everyone I knew, and also it looked like it was dying, but it wasn't, it was really strong and had been used by my dad when he was a teenager too.

The engine roared to life and whenever I had my friends with me and that happened, they would jump, but I was used to it by now. I pulled out of my front porch and drove towards East high, singing 'Rockstar' by Hannah Montana to myself since my radio thingy wasn't working, and I wasn't really planning on saving up for one.

I parked my baby in the East high parking lot in between a pink and white convertible, which was obviously Sharpay's, and a black 'Toyota' land rover, which was Troy's. I got out of my car, took a deep breath and put on a huge smile, like always, I hope it was good enough to convince people that there is nothing bothering me.

"Hey sunshine" Taylor, my pretty dark-skinned, ebony haired genius friend, greeted me, starting to walk with me to our lockers.

"Hey" I said. She introduced small talk on how I was feeling today and if I cried myself to sleep last night, I lied telling her I was perfectly alright and there was absolutely nothing bothering me today. I opened my locker and started to put the stuff I didn't need in.

A familiar figure was leaning against the lockers next to mine, I recognised the person immediately.

"Hey Troy" I said, smiling, this smile was not fake. Anytime he was close to me, my heart fluttered, the muscles in the pit of my stomach tightened and I went all smiley.

"Hey, Bella" he said, using his personal nickname for me, not that I mind. "How are you today?" he asked me.

"Great! You?" I asked. We completely forgot about Taylor until she announced she was leaving. I giggled and took my Chemistry book and my mobile, which I slipped into my front pocket of my jeans. I put my book in my bag, along with 'Twilight', my favorite book, which I might find time to read in between classes or when the teacher was ranting things I had already done by myself or with Tay.

"I'm okay, did you finish your homework?" he asked, walking by me towards homeroom.

"Yeah, I did, you?"

"Yeah" he answered. On the way there, we just spoke about classes and homework and all that jazz. It felt kinda awkward, as if he knew I liked him or something, whatever it was...it wasn't like him, to ask about school, usually, he'd talk about sports and stuff and now, it felt like he was trying to impress me or something, kinda like what Zack does in 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' to get Maddie to like him.

We took our normal seats and the day began, I, as usual, hoped it would be good and normal...but something, I wonder what, made me think today is not a normal day. I took out my doodle pad from my bag and started doodling all around in different fonts: 'I love Troy Bolton'

* * *

**so sorry for the horrible ending, I hadn't really planned that part out, though I've got the whole story line planned out.  
Anyhoo, please review. The next chapter will be posted soon now that im less occupied than before!  
thanks,  
xxxx  
mehak:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here goes, another chapter. I haven't planned anything and im typing off my mind so please be nice. Check out my other stories if you like to laugh, i do...i dunno about you, but anyway, heres the chapter!**

**drum roll!!!**

* * *

**(lunch time)**

"Gabi?" Troy said, looking at me.

"Yeah"

We were both seated on the bench in our secret hideout, the rooftop science garden. This is where we usually hang out when we just wanna be together or need to talk.

"I have to tell you something." he said, taking my hand in his. My heart knotted as he touched my skin and I felt giddy. I masked my strange mood and tamed it to a natural expression.

"okay"

"This is a huge secret, I'm in love, I haven't told anyone before and I don't plan on until I see her and talk to her again" the words rolled off his tongue. They seemed like normal inoffensive words but when put together broke my heart. I felt like a million knives were stabbing me and it didn't feel good. I wrapped my arms around my torso as if trying to close the hole that was just formed.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "tummy ache, it's okay, go on, I'm listening" I said, if I just left or told him to shut up, he'd get worried and not go after this girl he's in love with which would probably make him depressed and in the end of the day, all the depression would be my fault!

"Sorry, so as I was saying, about this girl...We were best friends when we were little and we always said we'd get married and stuff and then I think she left the country. I remember we lost contact after that and now it's as if I feel she's around me...but I just don't remember her name or what she looked like. That was years ago...when I think all I can see of her is dark, as if there's no light, I donno how to explain, it's complicated" Troy told me, his expression pained.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! I screamed inwardly, my face lit up and a huge smile was about to break through my well and strong mask...but I didn't let it get the better of me, so I took control over myself. All this time I was hurting and stuff was because I thought he didn't remember me but he always did..he was just too frustrated because he didn't know how to tell me.

'RING!'

The bell rang violently scaring the crap out of me and Troy too, we both sighed knowing we'd be late, like always. Another reason to my sighing was that we never got to finish talking and I never got a chance to tell him I was the one. In a way I was glad we were interrupted because I definitely didn't see this coming and I had no idea how to tell him that I'm the one.

I would first tell Sharpay, Taylor, Susan and mom and then listen for some advice and the I'd act on the situation but for now, I had to do the hardest thing ever, which was to wait. Today's gonna be a REALLY long day!

Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me with him down the flight of stairs and to our next class. I just followed, feeling lightheaded. I felt so giddy that I took everything I had to not stop there and grab his face, kissing the life out of him!

* * *

**Free Period, the library.**

"-And he told me he remembered there was this girl but he didn't remember anything about her." I had just finished explaining to my best friends, in a voice as low as a whisper due to the fact that we were in the library. Then I grinned hugely, if you were in my boots, you'd do that too!

"Wait, that's weird, how could he remember you and not remember you at the same time?" Taylor quired, pacing around the table we were seated at. Her eyebrows looked that they were actually stitched together, was she that deep in thought?!

"I dunno" I replied lamely, shrugging my shoulders.

"If he had amnesia, that's different but he doesn't because he remembers you but in a way, he doesn't remember at all" Taylor added, she was always the one to solve the mysteries, it was her hobby. She tapped her timid index finger on her chin and resumed her pacing.

"But he could have been really focused on something all these years that he hasn't really paid attention to your face or name that he's forgotten." Susan said, her emerald eyes having a really really strange and scary twinkle in them, scaring me.

"Yeah maybe, or just maybe he was abducted by those weird and crazy green aliens who brainwashed him, making him forget but since he was so in love with this mysterious girl that he was scarred for life with images of you so the aliens sent him down to those crazy red indians that did those crazy war dances and voo-doo rituals that made your face and name disappear from his mind and memory!" then Sharpay paused, looking surprised. "Wow, I'm so smart!" she added, clapping.(AN: just imagine her as london tipton!)

"We're hearing you, miss Evans!" Mrs. Fallstaff, the librarian scolded.

"Sorry Mrs. Fallstaff" Sharpay apologised, looking like a five year old who dd something wrong. As soon as the libarian was out of our sight, Sharpay stuck her tongue out at the aging teacher's direction and then she whispered. "I hate libraries...You can't even talk!"

The three of us laughed at our crazy best friend. Sharpay was the crazy person who cared about nothing but clothes and shopping and guys and money and friends and expensive tings, since she was her filthy rich fathers little princess. But she could outsmart us when it came to getting something she wanted. Her determination was so good and so powerful that whatever she wanted, it was hers. Sometimes I wonder how we four even became good friends. Taylor and I were more focused into our studies and books while Susan was more like Shar, she liked gadgets and guys. But let that not fool you, she was rich to and smart. she would ace tests and end up with good grades. She and Shar both had their determination levels higher than Tay and me. Whatever they wanted, it was theirs, and that scared me, especially with Susan.

"I dunno what's wrong with him but I'm glad he remembers me. All we have to focus on is how to get him to know it's me." I said, smiling as I thought of Troy and I living our happily ever after with two kids, a guy and a girl named Dylan and Melanie and a small black and white dog, beagle of breed, named Oreo.

"Gabriella, do you have any pictures of you and Troy as kids?" Sharpay asked. She never used my full name...only when it meant business. And now she looked serios and frightening, See, I told you there was something wrong with this girl!

"Um...yes" I answered, unsure.

"Good, now all you have to do is write a letter to Troy about the situation, put the letter into an envelope along with a few pictures, write on top 'TROY' boldly and then either you give it to him, mail it to him or slip it into his locker, the choice is yours." she explained.

"That's it, omigosh, Shar you are a genius!" Taylor squealed, giving Sharpay a bone crushing hug!

"What the hell!" She exclaimed. "I know I am and not so tight! OW!" And after that. Only one thing was clear, that we were kicked out of the library!

When the coast was clear, the four of us burst out laughing! Even Taylor laughed!

That was what I loved about our posse, we were always there for each other and we'd always end up having the silliest laughing fits!

"Hey girls, why all the laughing?" Troy asked, coming up from behind us and joining in on our laughing on the way to our next class.

"Oh, nothing much. we were kicked out of the library due to Sharpay's genius plan which I'm not telling you about and Taylor's sudden out burst in the library... I know, shocking" I emphasized, as Troy's as grew wide.

"You.." he pointed at Taylor. "Shouted, in the library"

"Oh, shut up" Taylor dismissed, smiling. We all laughed again as we enter the science block.

"Well...Brie and I have bio, see you later" Troy said. We both waved and parted ways as they went towards chemistry and physics, their next classes.

I could feel Troy's eyes on me so I looked up and was met by a pair of beautiful azure eyes and a very warm smile that caused my stomach to flip and knot, sending shrills of excitement running down my spine. Gosh! See what that boy does to me!

**BIOLOGY**

I barely paid attention through biology. I could feel Troy's intense and curious gaze penetrating through my back so I did my best in ignoring him.

I was bent over a scrap of paper, trying to write out a suitable letter to tell him what was going on.

_Troy, _

_I know this is crazy but well, I'm the girl you were talking about and I love you too._

_Gabriella._

I read it over and over again_._ No, what if when he finds out it's me and he doesn't love me then. I crossed out every thing and started again.

_Troy,_

_What I'm about to tell you is...well...let's just put it this way....I know the girl you were talking about at lunch and well... her name is Gabriella and...well, it's me. I know...It's crazy but it's the truth, believe it or not and well, I love you too._

_Gabriella._

The one i just wrote was longer and well...more appropriate, I guess. But there was only one problem. I couldn't help but write the 'I love you too' part. I mean, it's the truth and well I think being honest is the best way to make a strong and powerful relationship/friendship.

I pulled out a clean page from my spiral notebook and I copied the message neatly. When done, I folded it a couple of times and I slipped it into my pocket. I turned to my left and gasped.

He was leaning in so close that our faces were merely centimeters apart!

"What!" I whisper-exclaimed, startled.

"What was that paper you ut in your pocket?" he asked me in a hushed but hurried tone.

"Oh, that, nothing" I replied.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked, looking into his text book so Mr. Varner, our biology teacher would suspect us for talking.

"No!" I exclaimed, quietly.

"You are!" he confirmed, triumphly.

"No, of course not"

"I know you are, just promise me you'll tell me when you're ready" he said.

"Sure, you'll find out soon, don't worry." I reassured him.

HE smiled my favorite twisted smile that touched his eyes, making my heart flutter.

I smiled back and tried to ignore the ways of electricity rushing down my spine and the spasm of excitement building in my chest.

RING!

And there goes the bell.

* * *

After serving an hour of detention with my buddy, I drove home, singing 'caught up in you' by Cassi Thomson. I love that song and it matches my mood at the moment!

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" I shouted, entering our two storey bangalow. I dumped my bag by the door and kicked off my shoes. I took my pale blue cardigan off and hung it on the coat hanger by the door. I didn't feel cold anymore since our house was well radiated.

My mom came into the sitting room, looking amused.

"Yes!" she laughed as I ran to her, jumping in happiness.

"How are you?" I asked her, flinging an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm okay. You?" she asked me back. I smiled.

"I feel good, great, wonderful, amazing, nice..." she cut me off.

"Okay! I get it! Now I'm just enquiring why my daughter is so excited?" She said. She sat medown on the couch and sat beside me, eager to hear news.

"Nothing! I'm not telling you" I said, getting up. I sat down again as I saw my mother pout, cutely.

"Please?" she pleading while I laughed.

"Fine" I said, smiling.

"YAY!" she rejoiced, clapping, looking like five year old who was just agreed an ice-cream. I laughed harder.

I was gonna tell my mom but I just felt in the mood so I did all that just for the teasing. More than my mother, she was my best friend and I knew I could always tell her everything!

"Well...let's just put it this way...in a strange and twisted way, Troy remembers me but he doesn't remember 'me'" I emphasized and then I explained to her the events of the day. I told her about Shar's genius plan and also showed her the letter.

She told me everything was well planned and that she was happy for me.

"Mom" I said, trying to gain her attention. When I was convinced I had it, I looked down at my lap. "Do you think if Troy would really love me if he found out I'm the girl?" I asked.

"Oh, Gabi" she sighed. She hugged me close to her chest and told me.

"Ofcourse, if he loves you so much as a friend, It's obvious he'd be happy to find out you are the one and not someone he barely knows now."

"Yeah" I nodded. That made sense.

"All you should know is that whatever happens, I'll always be proud of your decisions and I'll always be there for you." She said, tightening her hold on me.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Unknown POV**

That stupid bitch! I can't believe he remembers her. Well, she's not getting him that easy, especially with me around. Mark my words Montez. You'll never get Troy...I will!

Troy is mine...All mine!

* * *

**ooooh! cliffy! anyway...can anyone guess who that is?? its kinda obvious but anyway. the person who gets it get dedication for the next chap. It might be reveilled in the next one but i cant be so sure**.

REVIEW and Thanx!

xxxxxxxx

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

heylo. for those of you that think i'm dead, im not, im still here. I'll post the next chapter for this as soon as i post a chapter for my other story wildcats on deck, those of you who haven't seen it, check it out!! and review!!! and also my other story charmed!!


End file.
